totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze
Fabuła Chris cały czas jest zdesperowany utratą swojego samolotu i utraconymi rzeczami. Heather i Alejandro domagali się informacji o kontynuowania gry. Chris na to, że jak zwykle myślą tylko o sobie. Cody próbował wyciągnąć Sierrę spod gruzów samolotu. Niósł ją na rękach, ale w końcu się przewrócił. Heather powiedziała w pokoju zwierzeń, że żadna dziewczyna nie powinna pokazywać się łysa w telewizji i wręczyła Sierrze wózek i czapkę z Rapa Phooey. Sierra zapytała się, czy ładnie wygląda. Heather powiedziała, że tak, ale pokazała gestami do Codyego, że nie:). Szef wypchał z samolotu helikopter Chrisa. Chris ogłosił, że teraz zmierzają na Hawaje. Gdy Szef odkrył Helikopter z bunkru, Alejandro stwierdził, że w nim są tylko dwa miejsca. Chris powiedział, że to jego miejsca i Szefa, a uczestnicy będą sami musieli dostać się na Hawaje, przy pomocy różnych rzeczy z wraku samolotu i z Gps-ów. Rozdał je uczestnikom i kazał nastawić na plażę Tihuanę. Heather zdziwiła się, że nawigacja działa. Chris odlatywał, ale Sierra zapytała się, co teraz się z nią stanie. Chris odpowiedział, żeby radziła sobie sama. Sierra ogłosiła w pokoju zwierzeń, że była fanką Chrisa, ale okazał się palantem i prosiła swoją mamę, żeby usunęła z jej pokoju nieoficjalne muzeum Chrisa McLeana. Chciała poprzyglądać się Codyemu jak pracuje. Cody się zgodził. Sierra się ucieszyła. Cody szukał rzeczy. Heather powiedziała Alejandro, że mieli umowe i powinni założyć sojusz. Alejandro był zły na nią i pokazał dowody, że wcześniej o mało co przez nią by wyleciał. Powiedział, żeby przygotowała się na porażkę. W pokoju zwierzeń dodał, że przy Heather czuje się wytrącony z równowagi. Przypadkowo wymsknął mu się komplement do Heather, ale uderzył się w twarz i powiedział sobie żeby się skupił. Kłócił się przez chwilę z Heather przez krótkofalówkę, ale dziewczyna się rozłączyła. Cody szukał rzeczy, lecz znajdował same śmieci. Alejandro zobaczył ciężarówkę z dzikimi zwierzętami, które Chris podrzuca do gry. Postanowił do niej wejść. Heather potkęła się o tory. Po chwili zobaczyła dworzec kolejowy i postanowiła pojechać pociągiem. Alejandro ogłosił do pozostałych przez krótkofalówkę, że zmierza na południe z prędkością 100km\h. Ale po chwili wziął go Yeti i go pocałował. Alejadnro odskoczył i obrzydziło go to. Chris poiformował, że Heather prowadzi. Cody podał pomysł zbudowania dla siebie transportu. Sierra postanowiła dać Codyemu swój wózek. Cody powiedział, że Sierra jest niesamowita i dodał, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Postanowił ją również zabrać z tego pustkowia. Po chwili byli już w powietrzu i Cody poinformował innych, że dalej są w grze. Heather się zdziwiła. Zajęła miejsce w pociągu. Ciężaróka z Alejandro zapakowała swój towar do pociągu, którym jechała Heather. Kierowca pociągu poinformował, że jest pociąg do Meksyku. Heather ucieszyła się. Alejandro wyszedł z skrzyni. Powiedział, że nadszedł czas zniszczyć Heather. Usłyszał jakieś dźwięki pochodzące ze skrzyni. Znalazł tam Ezekiela(oczywiście zmutowanego) i postanowił go wypuścić, ale musiał być grzeczny. Cody i Sierra trochę kłócili się. O mało co nie uderzyli w helikopter Chrisa. Posprzeczał się z nim trochę przez walkie talkie. W radiu helikoptera powiedziano, że lotnicze warunki pogodowe są utrudnione. Chris powiedział do Szefa, że mógł wcześniej poinformować Codyego i Sierrę o warunkach, po czym obaj się zaśmiali. Heather rozmarzała się. Po chwili usłyszała Alejandro rozmawiającego z kontrolerem biletów. Powiedział, że Ezekiel to nie dzikie zwierzem tylko po prostu jest specyficzny. Alejandro i Heather mierzyli się wzrokiem i Alejandro spuścił na nią Ezekiela ze smyczy. Cody i Sierra bawili się w Co Widzę, ale po chwili z krzykiem wlecieli w burzową chmurę. Heather biegła po dachu pociągu. Pytała się ze strachem Alejandro, że nie wypchnął by dziewczyny z pędzącego pociągu. Alejandro powiedział, że to ona zawsze posuwa się za daleko. On ma własny styl i postanowił odczepić wagon pociągu. Wszystkim przeszkadzała ekstremalna pogoda. Cody powiedział do Sierry, że traci sterowność. Sierra powiedziała, żeby ostatni raz ją pocałował. Cody na tą wieść powiedział, że to fałszywy alarm i odzyskał sterowność. Alejandro odczepił wagon i pożegnał Heather, ale ona wpadła wprost na niego i wspinała się po wagonie. Alejandro również tam weszedł. Chris zadał im piosenkę. Wszyscy byli wkurzeni, ale śpiewali. Podczas piosenki Heather wyrzuciła podstępem Alejandro z pociągu, a Cody zauważył, że on i Sierra lecą prosto na kable wysokiego napięcia. Po piosence.: Heather weszła do środku pociągu. Za nią podążał Ezekiel. Heather uciekała. Alejandro jechał na koniu za pociągiem. Cody wpadł prosto w kable słupa elektrycznego i spalił się mu spadochron. Cody postanowił odpuścić. Sierra dostrzegła stoisko z fajerwerkami. Chris skomentował poddanie Codyego, że to porażka. Sierra próbowała przekonywać sprzedawcę, żeby podarował jej petardy. W końcu postanowiła oddać mu jej naszyjnik z Codym. Sprzedawca nagle zdziwił się i oddał jej paczkę petard. Sierra serdecznie mu podziękowała. Ezekiel gonił Heather, a ona rzucała w niego przedmiotami i jedzeniem. Sierra kazała podnieść się zrezygnowanemu Codyemu i powiedziała, że ma szanse wygrać. Cody postanowił wrócić do gry. Heather wypadła z pociągu i wsiadła na konia. Znów spotkała się z Alejnadro i szli łeb w łeb. Chris nie wiedział, że obojgu tak zależy na wygranej. Po chwili zobaczył nadlatującego Codyego z Sierrą. Sierra dostrzegła plażę Tihuana i skręciła z Codym w jej kierunku. Heather i Alejandro próbowali obniżyć morale sobie nawzajem, ale po chwili zostali wystrzeleni w powietrze i przekroczyli linie mety, ale Chris pokazał im gdzie są Hawaje, bo tam jest koniec wyścigu. Nagle Cody i Sierra rozbili się na plaży i wlecieli prosto do motorówki. Heather i Alejandro biegli za nimi. Chris powiedział, że uwielbia ten program. Uczestnicy płynęli równo. Heather stuknęła łódź Codyego. Po chwili Alejandro stukał jej łódź, co ją rozzłościło. W łodzi Alejandro pojawiła się dziura. Następnie Alejandro i Cody walczyli na mieczniki, a Alejandro wygrał. Heather zobaczyła, że przed nią jest mnóstwo bomb. Na jednej z nich usiadła mewa, po czym bomba wybuchła. Alejandro wpadł w jedną bombę i poleciał w powietrze. Heather skończyło się paliwo, więc wiosłowała. Wszyscy inni pozostali byli uczestnicy programu patrzyli na Heather wilkiem. Dopłynęła jako pierwsza, nie ukrywając radości. Cody i Sierra prawie dopłynęli do mety, ale Alejandro uderzył w nich motorówką i wszyscy wpadli na plażę. Chris powiedział, że mamy remis i przed werdyktem musi obejrzeć to w spowolnionym tempie, ale powiedział, że nie mają już czasu. Specjalnie przedłużał mowę, żeby sprawdzić to w kolejnym odcinku. Chris zakończył odcinek i zaprosił na wielki finał. Ciekawostki *Gdy Chris mówił, że skończył się im czas na sprawdzenie kto pierwszy dopłynął na Hawaje, Heather stała na leżącym Alejandro. Galeria S03E25 Al i Heather na pociągu.png|Alejandro i Heather w odcinku w piosence. S03E25 Szef i Chrsi.jpeg|Chris i Szef w odcinku. S03 E25 Sierra iCody.jpeg|Sierra i Cody w odcinku. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Kategoria:Odcinki